Mirrors 3 Mirrors vs Mirror's Edge
by Jack Russel
Summary: After Mirrors 2 and in the future the brave Faith must fight against a new threat that is not the goverment but somthing from another world!


Mirrors 3: Mirrors vs Mirror's Edge

**Chapter 1 the future vs the past**

It was the future now and things was very diffrent to the past as there was now technolgy. Pepole cold run up buildings still nobody undertood the mirror realm. One day Faith was Parkouring everywhere and breaking the law but she coult care at all as the goverment was evil. Faith ran up a skscraper and jumped to the nexy on. Faith jumped thought the window of anparment and ran. Faith ran thought the futreistic aprament it was very futurisitc.

Faith then jumped out the other end and landed on a tuck which she rode to the end and then climed another building. Faith arived then at the building that was built ontop of the old mall, which was buit next to the alsyum and that the orthange. None of these buildings exsited anymore as they were gone. Faith only saw a skyscraper there now and climbed it's walls. Nonone new about the evil mirros goasts and they would of never if it was some actions.

Faith stomred into the building and than the basment, Faith was than cornered by securit men but she dodged there shot but parkouring up the walls and the guards missed and explosive ballow. This killed them in explsion and oppened hole in the floor. "What is" Faith wondered allowed and came in. She reached the undeground place and found the runins of the old mall which the skyscaprer was built on top of. Faith thinked that this would be a good place for the resitance movent. So she explored it "wow this place is so old and dirty" she thinked. Faith looked more around the place. She found so much in the mall and it was simlur to how it was in mirrors 2 but now dirty like a mummy tomb.

Faith found the hall in basment where the girl was killed in mirrors 2 and the place were the fire happed metioned in mirros 1. Faith then looked for ways to conect to the hideouts of la resitance. Faith tunnled some of the walls like in minecraft and found the old hospital ruins. "This is a good start" Faith said and made more tunnels not know that the mirror ghosts were now loose. The mirror goasts started killing pepole in the skyscraper in gory and viloent ways like in the first and secound films.

**Chapter 2 The cvilised battle.**

Faith told a reistance leader about this and they said that Faith should go back to parkouring now. While there she shared the latest intel that she had got on the evil govermental. She then had her high enrgy futuristc food and recived a letter explaining about a project that the govermnet was working on, Faith ooked at it. "I will stop there project from sucseeding she said and jumped out of the widow to next mission".

So Faith did and was running up up wall of buildings. Faith was climbing when she saw her reflection was evil and it looked mean. Faith ingonred and climed higher. Menawhile Miriror Hoasts were killing meaber of resitance and goverment. Each thinked that it was the other.

Faith had completed her mission and it was good. Thern she saw that civil battle was hapepning on the streets and it was casuing casos. Faith parkored to the top of a tall building and saw the worlds biggest mirror. Faith looked and said "I it is amazing what we can create such marvels as this" and started to do a ultra jump over the mirror when it exploded"

Faith picked her slef up and than saw there was another Faith standing there in the remains of the mirror and the miror shards fomred a person. It was Faith but evil with red glowing eyes. "Who are you freind or foe?" axed Faith to the other Faith. "I am your evil clone from the mirror dimneion" answered evil Faith from the mirrorverse. Than evil Faith shot fireballs at Faith.

**Chapter three Good Faith vs bad Faith**

Faith used epic pacuring tecnquis to dogdge them and deflected some back with a sowrd that she found. "THe univers I come from is evil" luthed evil Faith "our world is evil cause we have a evil goverments" Faith said to her evil clone "We have an evan worse goverment and we are also evil" bad Faith respounded.

Evil Faith thab attacked Faith again they were using nijis moves and moves like in street fighter. "My rebllion would crush your mirror guys" Faith said, "HA HA HSA They are ghosts and live in mirrors and can do evil stuff to pepole from this world from as their copies. What she was very true and means that Faith was facing one of most dangerous foes. Faith was not scared I can defeat just wait. They fort more with epic fury, they doing more awsome moves than a miceal bay film. There were so much action that it made prosinals look like fools.

Evil Faith jumped into aother mirror and evil faith made attack on her self to damage Faith. Cut across arm and evil Faith went to chop it of when good Faith said "is that the only way you can fight coward and jumped into the mirror world with aboulste power"

Faith forted evil Faith in the mirror world. "HA HA HA your in my world bitch!" Evil Faith luthed at good Faith "I do never care evil Faith! good will always beat evil" Faith said back. Faith and evil faith were fighting with samuri sords like in the last samuri and Scott plrgim. Faith than won against her arch new nemiese.

Evil Faith saw leathal blow and than yelled "**NO THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! THIS IS MY REALM BUT Faith YOU HAVER NOT WON YET THE MIRROR QUEEN OF THIS REALM STILL RULES AND OUR MIRROR GHOST ARMY SHALL RULES THE WORLD ha ha ha**" AND THAN DYED.

Faith new that if she did not win now the wolrd would loose and as evil as the goverment wose they could not let the goasts win if they win we win she thinked.

**Chapter Four the Mirror universe**

Faith charged thought the mirror world which was like her wolrd but with the street signs reveresed. Faith could still parkour like a pro though and she did. Faith ran up buildings to get a better view. Faith than saw somone sunbathing on a roof. Faith talked to him "olleh ym namewrfns;blrg janfi" he said and he was talking backwards nonnse. Faith than new she had fix this problem and went to a roof shop and bought a map. This map gave her the location of the dark tower the headquaters of the mirror queen.

Faith had to get there but it was on the most evil lisand on planet so she parkoured on to the top of a plane and rode it to iland. Faith rode it all they way there and whey got there she jumped off shooting at evil goasts. She won. Faith than broken in the basment and went thought the dungenions killing evil goasts. It was easy and she also walked up walls and on celaing. Faith parkoured so well that even the goasts did no noticed. Faith than came into the hide out of the mirror queen. "Mirror Queen you have killed many and I will stop you to advenge the deafs of millons" Faith iterogated.

"Who do you think you are girl Im a millions of years old and you cannot hope to defeate me" the mirror Queen bosted. Faith and them fort Mirror queen used mirror powers to clone her self and all clones atack Faith but she was to agile and fast. Faith and Evil queen fort for what seems like cetires there were pulling of such amzing stunts and moves that the universe gasped.

Faith looked like she was about to lose but than she had trick up her sleleve. "You could have never defeated me mortal" said Mirror Queen "Oh yes I can I know your weakness" Faith smiled. "WHAT IMPOSILBE" Mirror queen yelled and Faith used it to defeat her.

Faith had one the day and the evil castle said "three minutes to anti matter denionation" and it was the count down. Faith ran from the castle and made it out with epic parkour skills. THan she had a revoultion "if an anti matter expkostion it would destroy this universe so I have to get to my own." Faith than used some artifacts from castle and opned a portal to normal earth. Faith jumped thorugh and made it. Mintues later there was a loud rumble and the universe shake. "What happend" asked a rebel leader to Faith, "I guess I shook up the system" Faith joked and they all luthed.

**Chapter five THe celibration**

They went to a bar to celibrate victory "We have saved the world but we still have to defeate the goverment" Faith said and all the other rebels agreed. The had a brillaint celbration! There was also a Robot at the part that had gained brain but still ddint understant humanity or eath.

The End


End file.
